the new otokageNaruto Uzumaki!
by shen dude
Summary: naruto has defeted orochimaru became the otokage and started a family. wait OTOKAGE!
1. Chapter 1

A/n I got grounded and couldn't write my story so I rushed out with a new on this is just the prologue to it

Naruto had killed orochimaru and saved sasuke and had even been appointed otokage by the fuma clan. Next mission the most important one yet……..

Getting a girl

**A/n** sorry it short it just prologue the point of the story is to show what could happen and if he killed orochimaru. It will center on him, the sound guys, the leaf village and his kids. Don't know who is the mom of his kids that your job. Here are the people that might be paired

Naruto

All sound four people

Kin

Dosu

Zaku

Kabuto

Kurenai

Sakura

Sasame

Ino

Gen'yumaru

Sasuke

Those other guys on kabuto's team

Mizuki

Hinata

Shizune

Iruka

Gaara

Tsunade

Haku

Jiraya

Anko


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for that short thing at the beginning.

Don't own anything of naruto

I decided on a bunch of one shots on naruXsound related girls. This one narukin

Quietness

XX

Kin loved the quiet, silence and solitude. Yet somehow she fell for the loud naruto. Maybe because he was a challenge. Her new leader was loud obnoxious and oblivious to almost everything she hated.

Naruto was stumped. When kin had signed up to be his secretary he had been dumbstruck. He always thought she hated him and could stand to be in the same room with him. Now she had lead him into the woods for something she called counseling.

"Ok naruto I am going to be nice and teach you out in the woods"

"What?!!"

"Basically you have a problem with your attention span and tone so I will help you" kin explained "I will do it in the woods so that your people will not laugh at you be grateful"

"What you say I wasn't listening sorry"

"First lesson paying attention" she hit him with a ruler to show her point.

"Ow that hurt"

"Well know you will pay attention" she smirked

The lessons went on and on and naruto had been became a very respectful person. Kin had enjoyed teaching her crush that entire she new about the subject and hitting was kind of funny to her.

XX

It was a sunny day that naruto would have his final lesson when he heard something in the bushes.

"Naruto are you listening" yelled kin

"Kin duck right now" she listened and duck before a kunai struck.

"Come out now" yelled naruto. Five grass Nin appeared out of the bush.

"Kin I will take three you take the other two"

"hai" kin got out her senbons throwing them in the neck of one of the grass nin.

Naruto had made 10 kage bunshins. The ninja's quickly disposed of them.

"Guess I will have to kick it up a notch" smirked naruto making a rasengan in one hand.

One ninja was dead the other two freezed at the otokage allowing five kage bunshin to sneak up on them.

Naruto smiled at his victory and turned to see how kin was doing. She had one ninja left and was in a pure taijutsu fight. The grass-nin activated a genjutsu knocking out kin,

"Kin!!" Naruto yelled franticly. He pulled out a kunai stabbing the ninja.

"kin are you okay, what did he do to, are you going to die, kin speak, speak" he yelled on and on.

"Naruto be quiet" she tried to say "naruto I said be quiet" she said putting her lips on to his.

XX

Naruto and kin had gotten their own house and were dating. It was great for them, but someone was very miserable.

Tayuya, yes she also had a crush on the blond. At first she tried to deny it, then she tried to hide it but it always came back. So when her best friend, kin announced she and naruto were dating tayuya had turned to drinking for the answer. But one day she snapped.

She got so drunk she beat up her apartment manager almost to death. She had no where to live no where to go and everyone almost hated her. There was only one place left to go.

'Knock' knock'

"Tayuya"

"Hey kin is it ok if I live with you and naruto for a while"

To be continued

Sorry if it is short but I had to make it short for the cliff hanger to work. Next vote is for a narutayukin story of just one pairing.


End file.
